1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a conference system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been in a practical use a conference system in which operation of turning over documents or operation of enlarging or reducing a screen image is possible thorough the gestures of a user such as actions of his/her hand relative to a screen projected with a projector. In such a conference system, kinds of gestures are registered preliminarily. The kind of the gesture is distinguished based on the actions of the user captured with an imaging device such as a camera, and operation processing to be executed is determined.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-277176 discloses a technique of allowing a plurality of users to use a conference system. To be more specific, the users can acquire operation permission by making a certain gesture, and any of the users who have such operation permission can exclusively operate a screen.
When operation permission is given to a user in response to the gestures of the user, however, it is possible that when a plurality of presentations are made in proximity to one another, the gestures of another user who is not related to contents of one of the presentations may be detected, whereby the operation permission for the presentation is provided to such user.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus capable of preventing a case where operation permission is provided unintentionally to users who are not related to the contents of a presentation.